


Sweet, Sweet Revenge

by Team_IronMan_Forever



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Team Cap, Rogue avengers bashing, Steve Bashing, Team Cap bashing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vengeful Tony Stark, Wanda Bashing, clint barton bashing, natasha romanov bashing, not team Cap friendly, sam wilson bashing, teamironman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_IronMan_Forever/pseuds/Team_IronMan_Forever
Summary: Tony Stark is not going to be walked over anymore.The Rogue's are coming?He's got a plan.And Steve's not gonna like it.
Comments: 239
Kudos: 834





	1. Playing Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down The Yellow Brick Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662835) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix). 



> Please no negative comments!
> 
> Thanks for understanding!

The Rogue Avengers had been in Wakanda for weeks, they knew that the whole accords thing was a cover for government agendas. It was only a matter of time till people realized it. Tony was wrong, they were right, it was always that way. Anything Tony got his hands on, he screwed up, leaving a mess that Steve had to clean up. Ultron for instance, or the accords, they’re both two good examples.

Their predictions were proved right when only a couple of days later, they all got pardons, the accords were still up, but once they were back, they could discredit them. They were wrong after all and it was just proved when it ripped apart the Avengers, when Tony, siding with the accords, ripped apart the team.

Steve was looking forward to meeting with Tony again, even after all he had put him through. Tony wasn’t one to admit mistakes, so Steve didn’t think that he would apologize right away. In fact, everybody in Wakanda had the same idea, leading to a little team get-together before they would go back.

“We all know that Tony isn’t one to apologize for any mistakes he makes,” Steve stated, his disappointed look firmly in place, even though Tony wasn’t here to see it.

Natasha nodded thoughtfully, thinking the problem through while Clint and Wanda made their opinions known. “Stark can’t put aside his ego for a second can he?” Clint angrily murmured. Wanda angrily added, “He killed my parents, he’s doing the bare minimum by letting us back.”

Steve sympathized with Wanda, Tony had killed her parents and she had every right to be mad at him. She had also pointed out that this truly was the bare minimum that Tony could do, Steve sighed. At least Tony had put aside his petty grudges and did what was right for once.

Natasha spoke up next, ”We all know that Stark’s gonna play hardball, he’ll try to disappear into his lab, we can’t let that happen, we have to talk it all out and put it behind us.” 

Steve nodded, Natasha’s training came in handy and she proved herself time and time again. She always attacked any situation, calmly, with a level head. She might have been on Tony’s side in the beginning, but she had figured out who was right and had joined them before it was too late. Steve had to give it to her, she had gotten an accurate read on Tony with that file all those years ago. Steve had trusted Tony when he should have been listening to Natasha. He would not make that mistake again.

“When we get back, we have to make him realize that the accords are wrong,” Steve announced.

“Yes, we will be needing Tony’s contacts if we want to take down Ross, we have to get him to see the truth,” Natasha added.

“The only thing Stark’s ever been good for his money.” Clint snarked. “That’s not right Clint, he’s apart of this family.” Steve had shot back, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Clint had a point.

“Anyway, we have to be alone with him. We have to convince him.” Natasha finalized confidently. Steve nodded, sure in their abilities. They went their separate ways to pack and get ready to fly back to the compound.

During said flight, everybody was quivering in anticipation, ready to be home and see their families again. Wakanda had been nice, high tech and everything, but it wasn’t like the compound, it just didn’t have the same warm and homey atmosphere. 

“I can’t wait to shoot an arrow through the back of Stark’s head.” Clint smiled. Steve sighed, “Clint, even if Tony deserves it, we can’t, you heard Natasha, we need his contacts and money.” Clint rolled his eyes before huffing and turning away.

Soon enough, the compound is within the Rogue’s sights, everybody smiled, it looked exactly how it did before they left, Tony, obviously, couldn’t forget about his family. Tony would never be able to get over the Rogue’s. He wouldn’t last a week without them, he would forget to eat and work till he passed out. He needed Steve to haul him up and enjoy time with everybody else, joke around with them, watch movies together. Steve couldn’t wait for all that to start happening again, it would, because Steve would make sure Tony made up for his mistakes and cleaned up his own mess. He would sit down and talk, make him see that he was not right, that he will never be right and it would just be so much easier if he joined Steve. Steve had more experience, he led the Howling Commandos for gods sakes! He has never been wrong, not once. Tony just had to understand that and accept it, everybody else had.

The plane that the Rogues were on shivered from the impact of the landing and the door slowly opened. Steve straightened up and put on his best Captain America face, ready to plant himself like a tree and tell the world that he wouldn’t budge. Stepping onto the ramp, Steve realized that Tony wasn’t here, it was Rhodes with some sort of exoskeleton that allowed him to walk. He mentally sighed, his injury wouldn’t have had to happen had Tony just gotten over himself and listened when Steve told him that the accords are bad news.

Following Rhodes, they walked into the compound, it made Steve feel warm and fuzzy inside, he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be safe and comfy. After Peggy’s death things down spiraled for him, but being homemade Steve absolutely sure that things would get better. Then, they stopped outside the room that Steve remembered was used for meetings and official business.

“Tony is inside in a meeting right now, he will be finished soon,” Rhodes said coldly.

Clint gasped angrily, ”What’s he doing with Ross?” Steve jolted, Ross? Like the Ross who wanted Bruce contained? The Ross who supported the accords? Looking through a window, Steve ground his teeth together. Sitting on one side of the table was Tony, he was looking healthy, if not a bit tired. On the other was the monster that represented everything Steve hated, secret agendas and trickery. He was talking with Tony, looking relaxed and so damn friendly it put Steve on edge. Looking at Tony, he realized that he was acting the same way. He had fallen so far, dealing with Thaddeus Ross instead of the Avengers. It was so disappointing, Steve would’ve thought Tony could’ve learned by now. A small smile appeared on Steve’s face when he imagined Tony’s face when he realizes he was wrong, and he was always wrong, he always ended up behind, while Steve and his group ran ahead. He never learned, but Steve was here and he would make sure that the fickle genius acknowledged his mistakes.

With a shake of his head, he realized that Ross was packing the papers in front of him away. The man stood up, grabbed his coat, and walked toward the door. When it opened, his eyes widened and his lips curled into a sneer, then he pushed Wanda aside and left.

Steve ripped his eyes away from the bully of a monster entrapped in a man’s body and looked toward Tony, determined. Ready to convince him that the accords were wrong and that Bucky was innocent.

Tony had been in non-stop meetings, rewriting the accords and placating blood-thirsty politicians. Everything was going according to plan on that front.

The Rogues though, they were coming back, against Tony’s wishes. He would deal with it though, he was done with letting them walk all over him. He knows that they won’t take no for an answer, and he could use that like they used him. He was ready, he would play them, and it would be easy because they only see what they want to see.

Rogers came in, in all his righteous glory, his little henchmen followed obediently. It was pathetic and Tony couldn’t fathom why he catered to these idiots every need. 

“You don’t feel any remorse, do you? Your huge ego taking a blow? We were right, deal with it.” Clint spat. “Really? If I was wrong, how come the accords are still up?” Tony challenged. Steve’s disappointed face made an unsurprising, yet annoying appearance.

“Tony, don’t be childish.” Again, Tony couldn’t help but notice that Steve only reprimanded him, not Clint. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out his phone. “I’m a busy man Roger’s, if you want, you could schedule an appointment, but if you’d excuse me, I have another meeting to attend,” Tony announced. Steve moved to block his way, predictable as always. With a sigh, Tony sent a message to Pepper telling her he would be late to the next meeting, his attendance wasn’t mandatory anyway.

“Tony, I know that you can see that the accords are not right. They take advantage of the people.” Steve placates. Tony holds in a snort, he was done with this, he gave up in that Siberian bunker, but now, now he had a plan. With a sigh, Tony slumped over, radiating defeat. The triumphant look on the Rogue’s faces confirmed his belief while making him a little pissed in the process. They really did think they were sole people who could be trusted with the world’s safety, and they thought that everybody agreed. 

“I know that, I thought I could change them...I’m sorry...It’s been so hard when you’ve been gone and I...I just thought…I thought I could fix them...I was wrong...It’s just been so taxing without you guys...I just want to go home...with you...back to normal...we can do that right...I need it, the world needs it...I just...please...” 

Tony let out a tired sigh that he didn’t really have to fake. He watched as the Rogues softened. At least Natasha and Steve, “That’s okay Tony, now that you see the truth, you can make it up to us and fix your mistakes.” Natasha murmured softly. Tony almost snorted, he used to fall for this bullshit? 

“How? I’ve tried Steve, I’ve tried to get the accords ripped down, but I can’t, I’ve changed them a little...But I can’t...I’ve tried.” Steve’s face morphed into one of understanding and it made Tony want to retch. “We’re here now Tony, we can do it as a team. As a family.” Tony actually felt bile rising this time, he nodded gratefully before excusing himself. Before he left, he saw Natasha and Steve share a superior look. 

They think that they're in charge of the situation, laughable, ludicrous, and down-right hilarious. 

Smirking, Tony stepped outside and got into the car, Steve Rogers only cared about himself and his precious Bucky, that much was obvious. He thinks that he can control everything because he always has been able to, he’s never had to work for anything in his life. Things won’t be like that anymore.

If Tony plays his cards right, and he will, the Rogue’s won’t stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Peggy was Tony's Aunt, he knew her a lot longer than you! Her death would've affected him too!
> 
> God, the Rogue's are delusional...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment if you're in the mood... I'll try n' get back to you!


	2. An Old Friend

Steve smiled genuinely, everything was going wonderfully so far, he had gotten settled in the compound and Tony had come around. All he was missing was Bucky, he was still in cryo, he was still in Wakanda. Steve knows that Tony has technology that could help Bucky and that just needs to get over his ego, yet again. Really, when it all boils down to it, Tony always causes the messes that Steve has to clean up and it’s getting really annoying.

His Bucky was frozen in ice while Tony gets to live his life free of any consequences, it isn’t fair. The world is never fair to Steve yet it seems to revolve around Tony. He has all the fame. He has the money and the resources. He had an amazing childhood with Howard as his father! Steve had to grow up sickly while Tony got to drink in all the fame. Tony doesn’t know what it’s like to be the little guy, and that’s why Steve’s here. To keep Tony in line.

With a huff, Steve exits his room and goes straight to the lab, knowing that Tony would be there, that’s always where he goes if he wants to avoid emotional situations. Again, another fact that proves that he’s a man who was handed everything in life.

Tony wasn’t there, much to Steve’s surprise.

“Friday, where’s Tony, we need to talk.” Steve prodded

“Boss is currently at Stark Tower,” Friday responded smoothly.

“Tell him to come here now, we need to have a talk,” Steve ordered, he was the leader of the Avengers, Tony would have to listen to him.

“He is currently busy,” Friday announced, her tone condescending.

Steve puffed up, “Tell him to come here now, that’s an order.”

“I’m afraid Boss has asked for no interruptions.”

Steve rolled his eyes and balled his hands into fists, count on Tony to be petty.

At Stark Tower, Tony was sitting on the couch, eyes closed, whiskey in his hand. Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy sitting with him.

“Then I just gave in, or, they think I gave in, I deserve an oscar. Pepp, can you buy me an oscar? My performance was legendary. They just ate it up.” Tony said jokingly. Everybody's lips quirked up at Tony’s antics before their expressions sobered again.

“Tony, you know we have never liked the avengers, they leached you and held you back.” Rhodey said sadly, “We should’ve said something about it.”

Tony shook his head, ”It’s not your fault Honey-Bear, I probably wouldn’t have listened. I was too blind to see that they were using and manipulating me at every turn.”

Pepper’s face was so melancholic, too melancholic, Pepper should not look sad, ever. “Pepp, light of my life, it’s not your fault, I have a plan now so relax.”

Rhodey slung an arm over Tony’s back before saying, ”So, trained shield agents actually fell for your change of heart?”

Tony smirked, ”What can I say, the Rogues, they just think the world bows down to them. It wouldn’t seem odd that I changed sides, because, according to them they’re always right.”

Happy laughed before raising his glass of wine, “To all those that underestimated Tony Stark.”

“Here, here!”

Let’s just say that was an interesting night.

At the compound, Steve was fuming, “Tony can’t just dodge all his problems, we all have had to face repercussions. Why can’t he?”

“Stark can just pay everybody off, twist the story so that we end up looking like the villains,” Natasha informed.

“But we’re not! Bucky’s innocent, he has to get over his stupid grudges and come talk it through! Not act like a spoiled child!” Steve yelled in frustration.

Wanda nodded angrily, “He had a wonderful childhood, he was spoiled. I had to survive on scraps all because of his bombs! Steve, it isn’t fair! I had to go through so much to get my powers and he just gets everything because of his background.” Tears were pooling in the girl's eyes and it physically hurt Steve to see her this way.

“I know Wanda, I know, but Tony’s our family, we never leave a man behind, no matter what they’ve done to deserve it. It makes us the bigger people.” Steve placates. Wanda sniffled pathetically but controlled her anger, it made Steve so proud.

Wanda, a little girl, was forced to grow up so fast due to Stark.

Steve added another mental note on his mental list regarding Tony: Get Stark to apologize to Wanda.

Tony had actually received Steve’s request and he knew that he would have to show up at the compound, but first, he needed to make a little detour.

Stepping out of his car, he walked up to a building with an eye-like symbol carved into the wood. Stephen Strange’s new place. He had known Stephen for a while now, it started as acquaintances and developed into a friendship that Tony relied upon. Then he had his accident and Tony had Afganistan and they just lost contact. It had taken an insane amount of time to track him down to this building, so close to Tony yet it felt a lifetime away.

Taking a deep breath, Tony lifted up his hand to knock. His knuckles had just made contact with the oak door when it swung open and a Chinese man pulled him in, a knife materialized at his throat.

“What do you want?” He hissed.

Tony closed his eyes for a minute, calming his racing pulse. “I’m here to see Dr. Strange. I’m an old friend.”

“Wong, I have the books that I may or may not have stolen… What’s going on here?” Stephen asked urgently. “Wong, he’s a friend, put the knife down.” Tony sighed in relief and went boneless for a minute. When he opened his eyes, the man named Wong was gone and a concerned Stephen Strange was standing in front of him.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry about that, Wong isn’t half that bad, though he is creepy and scary. Definitely scary.” Stephen said, checking over him with shaking hands.

“What’s with the wizard get up Strange?” Tony asked snarkily. A smile tugged at Stephen's lips, “It’s sorcerer.”

“Whatever you say Dumbledore,” Tony replied cheekily. Looking closer, Tony could see the stress lines on Stephen’s face and the bags under his eyes, he knew that he probably looked no better.

Stephen turned around and motioned for him to sit on a couch that seemed to have just popped into existence.

“Wow, I don’t know where to start Stephen, shit happens and now you're a sorcerer and I’m a superhero. God, fucking crazy shit happens to us doesn’t it?”

Stephen chuckled, “Yes, we really do have the worst of luck.”

A snort escaped Tony, he had missed Stephen’s dry humor.

“Sadly, I’m not here for fun and games, I need something,” Tony said politely.

Stephen nodded, “Protection from Maximoff’s mind-fucking? I can do it now if you’d like.”

Tony nodded, “That obvious? Anyway, If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, could also make four more? I only need one today though.” Stephen nodded before closing his eyes and muttering a couple of words in what seemed to be another language. A gold glow appeared in front of him and sweat beaded his brow. After a couple more seconds, he opened his eyes, smiled, and handed over a golden pin, shaped like a clover.

“If you wear this, it will stop any attacks that Wanda may try, mentally or physically,” Stephen said. Tony nodded, “Thanks for this, I owe you one.”

Stephen laughed, “No you don’t. Tony, you should visit more often, it gets very boring having only Wong for intelligent company.”

Tony laughs at that, like a full out, hearty guffaw, that he hasn’t heard in so long. Stephen’s deep chuckles providing a comforting soundtrack.

After their laughter had died down, Stephen and Tony exchanged their contacts before Tony prepared himself.

He was about to visit the Avengers Compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Comment if you're in the mood... I'll try n' get back to you!


	3. A Favor

Tony stopped outside the front door to take a deep breath. He was about to walk into the lion's den with only his wits to save him. He was sick of letting everybody that came along mess with his head and beat him down. He should’ve learned his lesson when Obediah ripped out his reactor, but no, he just had to fall head over heels when it came to the Avengers. He was blinded by his need for family and couldn’t see that they were using him in every way possible. Natasha came in when he was at his worst and beat him up till he was broken, ready to be molded into something SHIELD could use. Steve came along and Tony followed like a wounded puppy, giving him whatever he could ask for before he had even thought to ask. He followed them around while they leeched off him in every way possible. Then, the first chance they get, they undermine him, and this cycle just happens over and over. Well, that stops now. Steve might think that has won yet again, but he’s wrong. He never was able to see the bigger picture and now it’s going to come back and bite him.

Tony sighed and opened the door, only to be assaulted by Steve and Natasha.

“Steve, just the person I want to see, I need to talk with you, in private.” Tony started, 

Steve’s face was priceless, he really did forget that he had Friday recording everything that happened in the compound. He had seen Roger’s little rant and he wasn’t going to allow him to get the satisfaction of forcing Tony into a corner only to ‘talk.’ Steve nodded to Natasha who slunk into the hallway adjacent to the one they were in, obviously still listening. Was Natasha always this predictable?

“Steve, it’s about Bucky,” Tony said slowly, not really sure what his reaction would be. 

Steve tensed, his face filled with concern and suspicion. Figueres, anything could go wrong and somehow it had to be Tony’s fault.

“Barnes will be allowed back into the states and he will get treatment using my B.A.R.F. technology though he will be under house arrest till the trigger words are gone.” Tony informed.

Rogers puffed up in self-righteous indignation that made Tony want to rip out his hair, he was really going to make this harder than it had to be, wasn’t he?

“Bucky was tortured, he shouldn’t be under house arrest, he has to feel welcomed and safe,” Steve said, so damn sure that he was right.

“Yes, I do see that, but I’ve already called in so many favors to get this done, I can’t do anything about it now.” Tony just manages to refrain from pointing out that if Barnes was allowed in public, the civilians wouldn’t be safe. Barnes’s comfort shouldn’t be at the cost of others' safety. Not as if Steve’s ever thought about anybody else when Barnes was involved.

“Tony, I know that you can get it done, Bucky’s important to me,” Steve says, glaring at Tony, disappointment etched into his very being. It was all so infuriating, luckily, Tony’s probably had more experience when it comes to hiding his emotions than Romanoff. 

“I’m sorry Steve, I’ve tried so hard but Ross won’t budge, I’ve even tried to get chummy with him.” Tony spat, knowing that his anger would be interpreted as fury for Ross instead of who it actually belongs to. It seemed to calm Roger’s down for some reason, perhaps because he thinks that Tony is against Ross, the bully, in Rogers’s deluded view. Tony might not like Ross or his methods, but he can still put that aside because he knows that once he finishes with the accords, Ross is going straight to jail.

“Tony…for me, for your family.” Steve urged. Tony restrained the urge to punch him in his perfect teeth, it would only cause his poor fist harm.

“Steve, I can’t. It’s the accords, they’re preventing me from getting anything done. I suppose… I suppose you were right.” Tony stated meekly. Steve seemed to get lost in his own self-importance and Tony just stood there, trying not to call over his suit and give the super-soldier one hell of a black-eye.

“That’s ok Tony, I bet I can get them to listen to reason, just set up the meeting, I’ll handle the rest.” Steve stated, so damn sure that he would come out on top.

Tony nods before deciding to broach the tougher subjects, Siberia. He could forgive Barnes, he wasn’t in control and Tony can’t blame him for what he did, but Steve, he kept Howard’s death a secret while telling Tony that he was a liar. He had the audacity to use Tony’s money to find Barnes while keeping such a momentous secret, well, secret. Tony had blamed Howard for Maria’s death, a drunkard who had murdered his beloved mother when it wasn’t him at all.

“Steve, about Siberia, I know Bucky wasn’t in charge of his actions.” That was true at least, hopefully Steve would take it at face value. 

He did. He smiled kindly, any suspicion gone, ready to accept Tony with open arms now that he supposedly sees Steve’s way, the right way.

“Tony, we’re watching a movie, why don’t you join us?” Steve asked, it seemed so innocent, as if one little movie would put everything behind them.

“Sure.” Tony inwardly cringed, movie nights before Ultron weren’t that great because he was the but of every joke, and not in a positive way, but after Ultron, if he joined them on the couch, his mind would be encroached in red. He’d see past horrors coming to life, only to haunt him again. Steve had said Wanda just wasn’t aware of what she was doing and that it was an innocent slip-up. She was just a kid after all, she can’t be blamed, if anything it was Tony’s fault for coming up in the first place and provoking her in his own fucking house.

Walking into the common room, Tony made sure to keep his body language cool and uncaring, that’s what they were looking for, that’s what they would get.

Clint tensed and put a protective arm around Wanda who growled in a way that would usually scare Tony, but he had a powerful card up his sleeve and he was ready to use it.

“What’s Stark doing here?” Clint sneered.

“Just wanted to watch a movie with you all if you wouldn’t mind,” Tony responded.

Clint opened his mouth, ready to say something negative, but Steve shot him a look and he turned away angrily. 

Steve then said that Tony could pick the movie, he chose Star Wars, only for it to be shot down by everybody else, in the end they watched Back to the Future, not that Tony cared either way. 

Two minutes after they started playing the movie, Wanda’s twisted red magic makes an appearance, winding its way over to Tony. He didn’t tense or show any outer signs of fear, he wouldn’t let the witch have the satisfaction.

The magic went straight to his head, trying to seep inside. It was pushed out by an invisible barrier and was sent flying throughout the room, hitting the TV and causing it to crackle out. Wanda turned furious eyes on Tony before quickly composing her features. 

Steve sighed fondly, “It’s alright Wanda, we’ll buy another one.” 

Tony almost rolled his eyes, by ‘we’ Steve obviously meant Tony, Steve probably didn’t even know how much the TV Wanda just broke cost and it was by no means cheap.

Tony left not too soon after that.

  
  
  
  


“Secretary Ross, a pleasure,” Tony stated, walking into the conference room with ease. 

Ross was looking annoyed, “We’re both very busy people Mr. Stark, if you could please cut to the chase?” Tony nodded in consent, “I need access to Helmut Zemo.” Ross’s eyebrows flew off his forehead. “And why would that be.” He asked. 

“Let’s just say I have some unanswered questions.” Ross nodded, not really in the mood to question a genius billionaire.

Tony smiled before leisurely loping out of the room, perfect.

  
  


The next day, Tony ruffled his hair nervously before rubbing at his eyes. He hadn’t gotten any sleep last night because he was helping his AI’s collect data for certain files that he might need to leak to the public in the near future.

A knock echoed throughout the bathroom he was taking refuge in, “Are you ready Mr. Stark?”

Sighing, Tony nodded to himself before opening the door and letting a guard lead him over to a white cell.

Closing his eyes, Tony gathered himself, pulling up his well-worn press mask.

He stepped through the doorway.

Zemo was sitting behind a bare table, his hands in cuffs, a maniacal smile worming its way onto his face. 

Tony made a small movement with his hand which could pass for a nervous twitch. It was actually a code movement telling Friday to cut off the security camera feeds without raising suspicion.

“I need a favor,” Tony said without any emotion, knowing already that Zemo would accept.

“Anything for you Anthony,” Zemo responded, smile widening to impossible lengths.

Tony matched Zemo’s deranged smile before pulling out another chair and sitting down with a flourish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAN-DAN-DAAAN...
> 
> Little cliffhanger for you!
> 
> Posts will be erratic, but I will try to post at least one chapter every week.


	4. Tony Stark’s Master Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story goes from Steve's POV to Tony's POV back to Steve's POV

Victor Von Doom had decided it would be a good idea to set a legion of doom bots on New York, the Avengers were called in. Steve was ecstatic, Bucky was coming home today! He wasn’t able to get a meeting with the accords council because Tony had gone off the map for a little bit, typical really, Tony just needed to grow up and learn to not run away from all his problems. He had come back when he heard that Ironman was needed on the field though. Personally, Steve really didn’t think they actually needed Ironman, he was basically arial support for Steve and Wanda, the heavy hitters, and they had Sam now.

Steve raised his fists and punched through a bot with vigor, today was going to be a wonderful day.

  
  
  
  


“Tony, Clint needs backup,” Steve shouted through the coms. Tony, at the moment, was fighting off a squadron of robots that had attacked some people in a mall, he couldn’t leave civilians to fight for themselves. “Bit busy here Capsicle, ask Sam.” Tony panted, rolling his eyes, “Sam is busy, Stark! Clint needs you now!” 

“I can’t!” Tony huffed while picking up a kid and moving him out of a bots path. “I got it Cap.” Sam's voice echoed throughout the suit. Tony took down another two doom bots, only for ten more to take their place. “Ironman, Natasha’s down, we need you to get her out of the battle,” Steve ordered. “I already-umph-told you, I’m busy over here!” Tony yelled. Steve’s annoyed huff made a show, “Tony, stop trying to play hero and get Nat out of here already.”

Tony couldn’t help but think that if Steve was able to talk this much during a fight, he couldn’t be overwhelmed like Tony was at the moment. For god's sake, he should just go get Natasha!

“God Stark, can’t miss out on a chance to expand your ego.” Clint snarled through the coms.

“I’ll get her,” Sam announced patriotically. 

Really, that man was so far up Steve’s ass, he probably couldn’t get out, even if he wanted to.

After another twenty or so minutes, the bots numbers dwindled and then disappeared, Tony had Friday pull up the number of doom's abominations each Avenger killed off.

**_Clint Barton (Hawkeye)- 56 Doom Bots_**

* * *

**_Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)- 63 Doom Bots_ **

* * *

**_Sam Wilson (The Falcon)- 82 Doom Bots_**

* * *

**_Steve Rogers (Captain America)- 137 Doom Bots_**

* * *

**_Wanda Maximoff (The Scarlet Witch) - 157 Doom Bots_**

* * *

**_The Vision - 159 Doom Bots_**

* * *

**_Tony Stark (Ironman) - 204 Doom Bots_ **

“You know where these go Fri.” Tony said kindly. “You got it Boss.” 

“Tony! What were you thinking!??!!” Steve's voice rang out through the quiet that came after any battle.

“Friday, release the primary footage, send it to all News Stations. Oh, and don’t forget to record this interaction.”

“Already on it Boss.”

Tony sighed, resigned to the Captain America Righteous Rant that he had to deal with after every mission. “Yes, Cap?”

“Tony, where were you? Natasha and Clint both needed help!” Steve announced. Tony winced, a bruise on the left side of his leg was giving him a little trouble, nothing he couldn’t fix up though. Tony couldn’t help but notice that Steve wasn’t hurt at all (stupid serum), hair impeccable, he obviously hadn’t actually tried all that hard. He also couldn’t help but notice how much property had been destroyed when he looked in Steve’s direction. He bit back an indulgent smile, he wouldn't have to pay for the damage anymore! It would come as a big shock to the Rogue's when they found out.

“You're not a hero Stark! A hero takes risks, you’re just a man with a humongous ego!” Tony noted how people were pulling out their phones to record the conversation, that would be good in the near future, very near future. 

All he had to do was play his part.

Pain and hurt flashed across his face before he covered them up, it only seemed to embolden Steve further, “You’ve never been one to lay down on the wire.” Tony noted that reporters were starting to gather around them, Christene Everheart leading the charge looking murderous.

“Then you go around, throwing money at things, thinking that it can make up for your mistakes.”

Tony interrupted then, he knew that the reporters had gotten Zemo’s video, they would be releasing it to the public any minute now.

“What mistakes?” He asked, letting a little bit of his old self bleed through. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Ultron.”

Tony let out an exasperated sigh, “For god's sake, I wasn’t even in the room when it came online, nor was Bruce! It cannot be my fault!” Steve shot Tony a disappointed glare, its effect was ruined when a reporter shouted, “What about Siberia? You left him in a broken down suit in below-zero temperatures!” Just as she finished her sentence, all the screens that surrounded them started playing the security cameras recordings of what happened in Siberia. 

Both Steve and Tony paled, both for different reasons. Tony paled because he knew that he was about to watch his parents get murdered again and no matter how long he had had to accept it, it would always hurt seeing his mom being strangled to death.

Steve paled because he realized that he hadn’t gotten rid of all the recordings, Bucky was now in danger due to his carelessness. 

Gasps of horror echoed around as the crowd watched Howard and Maria’s brutal assassinations. Sneers of disgust colored the sky when Steve said he had known about the murder for two whole years. Silence prevailed when Steve left Tony in his broken suit, defenseless to the elements.

When Tony couldn’t take it anymore, he took to the skies, the ground becoming a speck beneath him, Steve could deal with the reporters right now, Tony was done cleaning up his messes, it was time for Tony Stark’s Master Plan to unfurl its wings and soar.

  
  
  
  


Tony hadn’t helped Natasha and she ended up with a twisted ankle. Tony just couldn’t come to help a fellow soldier because he was trying to play hero. Tony was not a hero, he wasn’t even a good human being! Steve was a hero, he had crash-landed a plane in the arctic and saved the world, it was a fact. Nobody could say differently. Yet Tony had, he had told Steve that everything special about him came out of a bottle. He was wrong, Steve had always stood up to bullies, even when he was weak, Tony had only ever been the bully. It was the way things were.

So, Steve walked over to Tony who was standing arrogantly in the middle of the battlefield, trying to attract all the attention. Attention that Steve should be getting, he had probably destroyed more bots than everybody combined, he was Captain America after all. Looking down his nose, he inwardly scoffed, this man was a pain, he was family, but he was still annoying.

“Tony! What were you thinking!??!!” Steve announced, ready to give Tony a lecture that would knock some sense into the stubborn genius.

“Yes, Cap?” Tony snarked, interrupting Steve’s thought process. Ignoring the obvious power move, Steve decided to be the bigger person and kept talking.

“Tony, where were you? Natasha and Clint both needed help! You're not a hero Stark! A hero takes risks, you’re just a man with a humongous ego!” It felt so good getting all his grievances off his chest, and when Tony’s face flashed with pain, Steve kept going. For once it seemed as if Tony was listening and taking Steve’s helpful criticism seriously. 

“You’ve never been one to lay down on the wire. Then you go around, throwing money at things, thinking that it can make up for your mistakes.”

Tony interrupted him, surprise, surprise! 

“What mistakes?” He seemed so confused, but Steve knew it was just a pity act, he’d have to nip it in the bud.

“Ultron.”

It was hilarious, his face changed from hurt to defensive in an instant, everybody knew that Ultron was his fault, he better stop blaming others because if he didn’t, Steve might just lose control.

“For god's sake, I wasn’t even in the room when it came online, nor was Bruce! It cannot be my fault!” Steve glared at Tony, willing his fists to loosen. Steve opened his mouth, about to refute Tony’s baseless claim when a reporter shouted. 

“What about Siberia? You left him in a broken down suit in below-zero temperatures!”

Steve reeled back as if he had been slapped just as all the screens on every building flickered out and died, Tony paled as well. At least Steve knew that it obviously wasn’t Tony who leaked the video or else he would be parading around and shoving it into Steve’s face.

Steve couldn’t help but rage inside his own mind, Bucky was innocent, but this video portrayed him as a villain. 

Just as Steve extracted himself from his spiraling thoughts he saw Tony blast off, probably just trying to make himself look like the person in need of comfort. Steve knew that that wasn’t true, Bucky was the real victim!

The video feed blacked out before turning back on, Zemo was sitting in a cell, smiling crazily.

“Steve Rogers, the beloved Captain America. The savior of our planet. A hero. A figure to believe in. I am truly sorry to say that this is a lie, fed to us by liars and manipulators. We have trusted one who has betrayed his fellow companion, for all we know, he could have his own hidden agendas, ready to turn his back on the people he declares he wants to protect. He is a hypocrite, spitting on the accords calling them a cover for hidden government agendas while nurturing one himself. Just something to think about. Until next time.” Zemo abruptly finished with a spiteful wink, bowing mockingly.

The screens blacked out.

Chaos ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> Happy New Year's Eve! 
> 
> 2020 is coming to an end! 
> 
> 2021 here we come!
> 
> By the way, does anybody else realize that in every big fandom, there is somebody who is widely underappreciated?
> 
> Sherlock Holmes Fandom - Mycroft Holmes (My personal opinion)  
> He takes care of Sherlock and Euros, no matter what hell they put him through, and they put him through plenty! He did very well for a child having to bear such a big secret, and for his own parents to call him limited after all he's tried to do for them, even if he went about it the wrong way... It makes my blood boil.
> 
> The MCU - Tony Stark (Obviously!)  
> I think everybody reading this story already gets the gist...
> 
> Harry Potter - Severus Snape (My personal opinion)  
> He risks his life going to Death Eater meetings yet everybody treats him like he's a true Death Eater, even when they know better. Even Harry treats him unfairly. Yes, I do get that he did make mistakes, horrendous mistakes, but he still deserved more respect than what he got. He had a horrible childhood, between abuse and bullying, Voldemort seemed to be the only way out, and when he chased away Lily, he got rid of any hope he had. 
> 
> Yeah, I have my opinions...
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for reading!  
> Comment if you're in the mood... I'll try n' get back to you!


	5. Situational Disappointments

Steve was bombarded by reporters, clamoring angrily, Steve let out a resigned sigh. Of course Tony saw where this was going and took off before he had to deal with the mob of civilians. It was just like Tony to throw Steve to the wolves.

“Mr. Rogers. Why did you not try to talk Tony down?” 

Steve rolled his eyes, it was obvious wasn’t it? “He was trying to kill Bucky for something he didn’t do. I had to do what was right.” 

The reporter huffed, “He wasn’t aiming to kill Mr. Rogers, he probably could control nuclear missiles if he wanted. If he wanted Barnes dead, he would be.” 

Steve knew that this reporter was exaggerating, Steve had won that fight because he had more skill and brute strength. Tony couldn’t have won because he was on the wrong side and god only favored the good. It was something that nobody from this time had seemed to grasp.

Steve had enough, the reporters were invading his space, without a thought for Steve’s personal preference. He pushed them aside, using a little bit of his superhuman strength to discourage them from trying to crowd him again. 

Steve turned around and walked back to the quinjet, the reporters would just have to deal with no information for once.

Walking in, Steve let his tightly balled fists loosen. Then he saw Natasha sitting on a cot pitifully, his rage came back full force. Tony had ignored his pleas for help, just so that he could act like a saviour. It really was to be expected of him though.

Clint came around the corner, visibly seething. “Did you see that video? I bet Tony had something to do with it!” 

Natasha’s eyebrows went up, “Which video?”

Steve answered before Clint could, ”It seemed to be some sort of video recording from Siberia.” Natasha paled dramatically. “Who saw it?” Steve shook his head, Natasha was making a big deal out of nothing, all Steve had to do was ask Tony to set up a press conference and Steve could set history straight.

“It doesn’t matter Nat, and Clint, it looks as if Tony wasn’t involved, his reaction was the same as mine. He seemed just as surprised.”

Clint sneered but nodded in acceptance while Natasha seemed to still be panicking. 

“We’ll set up a press conference to set some stuff straight.” Steve stated. Having a plan of action seemed to calm Natasha down a little and so Steve smiled in triumph.

After a couple minutes, the quinjet landed down at the compound, Tony was nowhere in sight.

  
  
  
  


“No, no, I am not going to help you pay for Rogers’s damage. I am not going to be used again.” Tony sighed into the phone irritably. “Do not try to change our agreement.” Tony rolled his eyes before hanging up.

“Boss, the Rogue’s have broken into Stark Tower, shall I dispose of them?” Friday asked.

Tony shook his head in exasperation, “They never learn do they? No, no, let them up, I have an idea.”

  
  
  
  


Steve led the way into Stark Tower, it had been renovated and the Avengers symbol on the front had been taken away in a fit of bruised ego. Natasha shimmied up a stairway toward a window. “No guards have been called.” 

Steve nodded, Tony could never kick him out. Smiling, Steve remembered when Tony would go out of his way to make Steve comfortable, it could get annoying after a bit, but it had been endearing in its own little way. Nowadays, Steve was way too busy to spend time with the engineer and no matter what Tony says, Steve knows that out of the two of them, Steve always has done more work and had more responsibilities.

Steve barged up to Tony’s floor and was about to break down the door when Natasha’s sure hand landed on his bicep.

“Listen.” She whispered.

Through the doorway, Tony's voice was heard.

“No, I don’t care about the fucking formalities! I need to know how Zemo managed to get his hands on this video from inside his fucking cell!”

Steve’s lips curled down in distaste, Tony always had used too many swear words.

The Rogue’s listened as the conversation continued, obviously on the phone.

Eventually Tony let out an exhausted sigh, “Fri, can you call the Rogue’s and tell them to get up here, tell them it’s about the video.” Steve moved to open the door but Clint caught his hand, “Not yet, give it a moment.” Steve nodded in understanding, he could not have gotten from the compound to the tower in seconds, had he gone in, Tony would’ve known that they had been spying.

After a couple minutes, Steve opened the door and rushed in as if he had been running up the stairs. “Tony, what’s wrong?”

“Steve, you're here, great! I’m trying to figure out how the video was leaked.” Tony stated while shuffling through SI paperwork. “I’ve gotten a press conference set up for tomorrow, I won’t be able to make it, but you can run it without me right?” Tony asked. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Of course Tony, not everything revolves around you.” Tony looked away, either embarrassed or guilty. Tony knew that Steve was right.

“You shouldn’t bring Bucky into the public view until we deal with his triggers and clear the air.” Tony went on to say. Steve felt the muscles in his arms tighten, his teeth grinded together hard enough to break regular human bone.

“But Bucky is innocent! Why does nobody get that!” Steve yelled to nobody in particular. Startling Wanda and Sam who both jumped.

“Steve, we all know that, but we have to wait. The public is vicious at the best of times, and with the video...” Tony trailed off, lost in thought. It angered Steve beyond measure that Tony wasn’t doing anything. He was a billionaire, if he just threw his money at the right people, this whole thing would blow over. 

“Stark, you can just deal with the problem the way you deal with everything else.” Clint snarled, mimicking Steve’s thoughts.

“Oh, and what is my way of dealing with problems?” Tony asked, clueless as always.

“Money.” Steve stated simply. Anger flashed in Tony’s eyes before he covered it up, but it was enough to make Steve step back in shock.

“Money, that’s how I got out of Afghanistan, dealt with palladium poisoning and defeated AIM. Exactly.” Tony spat sarcastically. 

“Tony, we’ve all been through a lot, but don’t exaggerate what you’ve been through when trying to match your suffering with ours.” Natasha placated. Steve nodded, everybody in this room had been through more than Tony.

Steve had lost everybody he had ever known and loved.

Natasha had her innocence and childhood ripped away from her.

Clint had to deal with an abusive father and lived a hard life with no money.

Sam had watched his wingman, Riley, plummet to his doom.

Wanda had lost her parents and Pietro and was experimented on by Hydra.

So, it was true, Tony had not gone through much when compared to everybody else. It angered Steve that Tony would try to compare his suffering to theirs. 

“Is that all Tony? Bucky is coming back soon and I want to be there.” Steve stated, reigning in his temper.

Tony nodded, reasonably cowed.

Steve huffed and left the room in all his pride and glory, missing the mischievous glint in the sly engineers eyes.

  
  
  


Back at the compound, Steve was pacing nervously. Bucky would be here any minute.

“Steve, there’s no reason to be worried, he’s your best friend, he’ll always be there for you like you were there for him.” Wanda sayed, grasping his arm. Steve smiled at Wanda, wondering when she had become so wise.

With an effort, Steve stopped pacing and stood ram-rod still, waiting.

Eventually, a Wakandan jet came into view, Steve’s smile could’ve cracked his face in half.

The jet landed with no more than a huff and out stepped Shuri who looked around in confusion. 

Steve, too engrossed in the activity of trying to glimpse Bucky, didn’t see Tony exit the compound from behind him. He took one step out when Wanda’s red magic assaulted him.

“What are you doing here Stark,” Wanda hissed, “This is our home.”

Her magic bounced harmlessly off him.

“What did you do!?!!?” Wanda shouted in outrage, Steve took on a defensive stance, oblivious to the fact that Wanda was milking what had just happened and already knew that she wasn’t able to influence Tony.

“Tony, you can’t do this.” Steve reasoned politely. Tony cleared his throat, an obvious stalling tactic. “Can we please do this later Steve? We have to make sure Barnes is released into US custody without a hitch.”

Steve huffed in annoyance, but his excitement at getting Bucky back overruled his ire.

Just then, Bucky stepped out of the jet, hunched into himself.

It broke Steve’s heart seeing Bucky like this, it was hard to imagine that this timid man used to be a self-confident young gentleman. Steve would do anything to get the old Bucky back.

Steve took a step forward, opening his arms in welcome. Bucky approached slowly, his face lit up slightly when he saw Steve, but when his eyes reached Tony, his entire body posture changed. A smile spread over his face, and he seemed to open up more.

Walking past Steve, he approached Tony.

“Thank you.” He gushed, smiling ear to ear, confusing everybody there.

Tony genuinely smiled as well.

“Welcome to the compound Barnes.” Steve couldn’t take it anymore. Everything about the situation was wrong.

“Bucky, I’ll show you around.” Steve announced, letting a little authority overtake his friendly tone.

Tony's smile dimmed and he backed away from Bucky slowly. “Sure, yeah, that’s a great idea.” Tony nodded, pulling out a Stark tablet from who knows where and walking away.

“Barnes, you can come to my lab later to check out BARF.” Tony said over his shoulder.

Steve turned toward Bucky and ushered him inside, radiating satisfaction.

He missed the way Bucky looked longingly over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another Chapter! Hope you like it!
> 
> Comment if you're in the mood... I'll try n' get back to you!


	6. A Possible Ally

Tony had been disappointed when Rogers had asked to show Barnes around. Tony had visited Wakanda to meet Barnes and to tell him about the BARF procedure. It had been awkward at first, but Tony found they got along well, much to his surprise. He was nothing like Steve, in fact he was quite the opposite. During his time in Wakanda, Tony had diagnosed (With a medical professional's approval of course, he wasn't going to write a phycological file without a professionals approval. *cough* Natasha) Barnes with multiple personality disorder. It seemed that the torture HYDRA had him under caused a new personality to emerge and help him deal with the pain.

Tony called him Winter.

Tony hadn’t actually met Winter yet, he had just heard about Barnes' changes in personality and came to the conclusion that he existed. 

Shaking his head, Tony came back to his senses.

The door to his lab squeaked open and out stepped an awed Bucky.

“Hello Barnes! How was the tour?” Tony asked, still turned away from Bucky, adjusting a nanobot design. He would never admit to it, but he was disappointed that he couldn’t have shown Barnes around. He had designed and helped build this compound, if anybody should get to boast about it, it should be Tony. 

Exactly, that had to be it. Tony Stark was not attracted to James Barnes. Period.

“It was good.” Bucky muttered sullenly, still brooding over the fact that Steve had been the one to show him around.

Tony sighed, “If you don’t like it, I can have another couple of rooms added.” Still not looking at Barnes. If he had, he would have seen the utter confusion that flitted across Bucky’s face.

“What do you mean, the compound is wonderful!” Barnes said, a smile spread across Tony’s face, he squashed it down without remorse.

“Thanks, anyway, before we check out BARF, I have a little incentive-present for you.” Tony yammered, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. He walked over to a sheet covered lump. Bucky followed, eyeing the unknown variable with suspicion.

Tony lifted the sheet dramatically and bowed, watching Barnes’s face.

His eyes lit up and he smiled. Tony’s stomach squirmed, alight with butterflies, who knew that making a mechanical arm for Barnes might have its benefits?

“Ok, you only will get this once we get rid of your triggers. Alright, BARF, let’s get going-” Tony rambled before being interrupted.

“Thank you so much Mr. Stark -Er- Tony?” Bucky questioned, squeezing said man's shoulder. He could swear that Tony had shivered under his touch. It was a little cold in here after all.

Tony blushed and looked away, obviously not used to being thanked. It made Bucky very angry, Tony Stark was supposed to be a spoiled rich boy, the man Bucky had come to know was the quite the opposite.

“Tony will do.” 

Bucky nodded and followed Tony deeper into the lab. Tony grabbed a box, inside were two translucent, thin pieces of some glass-like substance.

“This is BARF. We won’t be using it today, just wanted you to check it out.” Tony said.

Just as Tony finished talking the lab door burst open, cracked in half and flew right at Tony. Bucky grabbed him and pulled him under a table. His entire demeanor changed, his eyes flashed in repressed anger, his teeth were bared. 

This wasn’t Bucky anymore, this was Winter.

Like a predator, hunting for prey, Winter creeped out from under the table and stood up, pulling out a concealed weapon.

“Bucky! I’m not a threat! I just wanted to tell you some stuff, alone!” Steve ordered proudly.

Winter snarled, “I’m not your Bucky.”

Steve took a step back in shock, Barnes had probably never talked to him that way.

Tony decided to step in before things got ugly, stepping out from under the table with his hands up, “Hi, remember me? Tony? Can I call you Winter?” Tony asked.

Winter let out an affirmative grunt.

Steve disagreed, “Tony! Call him Bucky, that’s his name. He doesn’t need you to tell him what to do.”

Tony backed off, knowing that he would never get through Steve’s thick head. Just to appease Steve, he bowed his head in shame.

Winter didn’t like it one bit. It reminded him of the way his handlers had treated him.

“Get out.” Winter murmured threateningly.

“What?”

“Get. Out.” His Russian accent became much more pronounced.

Steve stayed where he was, this wasn’t going to end well.

Clearing his throat, Tony walked over to Winter, slowly prying away the weapon he was holding. He made sure to wilt under Rogers’s gaze. That’s what he wanted, that’s what he would get.

Winter closed up, Tony’s actions reminded him of himself when he was put in the chair. It was not a comparison he would want to make with anybody.

Slowly, Winter allowed Bucky to take over.

“Steve, get out.” Bucky stated calmly, Steve stood rock still, eyes still trained on Tony.

“What did you do to him, Stark?” Steve spat.

Tony crumpled into himself, “I didn’t do anything Steve, the torture from HYDRA caused Bucky to get Multiple Personality Disorder. It helped him cope.” Tony explained.

Bucky watched the interaction with wide eyes, Winter growling in the back of his head.

“Yeah right, stop blaming others for your mistakes. That’s what you always do.” Steve murmured. Tony seemed to change from defensive to offensive in a minute. It was slightly unsettling for Bucky to see, this man’s brain moved too fast to comprehend.

“Again, Ultron wasn’t my fault. If you should be blaming anybody, It should be the Hydra witch.”

_Hydra witch?_

Winter clawed his way out, pushing Bucky to the dark recesses of their mind.

“Hydra witch?” Winter growled, staring at Steve.

“She’s changed Bucky. Wanda helped us, she was used, like you, experimented on.” Steve explained.

Tony cleared his throat. “Actually, they are quite different Steve, Wanda volunteered for HYDRA to get revenge on me. She saw a bomb with my name on it and went after me, even though I only created the bomb. I didn’t sell it to terrorists and I didn’t launch it. Obediah Stane my business partner sold the bombs under my nose while trying to kill me.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. Winter saw red.

In the end, Steve ended up unconscious in a new crater in Tony’s lab. 

It was quite satisfying to tell you the truth.

Really worth the money Tony was going to have to pay to patch it up.

Hmm… actually, Tony might just charge the Avengers for it.

Conclusion: Winter was awesome. (And a possible ally.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if you're in the mood... I'll try n' get back to you!


	7. Awaken Merchant

The next day, Steve was all patched up. Tony was in Japan, meeting with their leader for SI stuff.

Today there was going to be a press conference, starring Steve. The first time he had been in front of the press without Tony.

It couldn’t be that hard if Tony could do it.

The Rogue’s were in a limo, ready to show the public that there side of the Civil War. They had gotten recordings from the compound, showing their side of events.

Steve was ready for anything the media would throw at him.

The limo stopped, Steve straightened his tie while assessing everybody.

Natasha was ramrod straight, face impassive, eyes calculating.

Wanda looked nervous, she was pulling at the hems of her sleeves.   
(Steve and Natasha had gone shopping the other day, buying clothes for today’s press conference.)

Sam was comforting Wanda and looked ready, he caught Steve’s eye and gave him a thumbs up.

Clint looked a little on edge, Tony usually dealt with the media while Steve, Natasha, and Clint did all the heavy lifting, so Clint hadn’t actually been to a press conference before.

“Ready everybody?” Steve asked. He got a couple of nervous nods in return.

To boost morale, Steve decided to give a quick motivational speech.

“Guys, we’ve dealt with aliens, evil robots and so much more. For god's sake, we’ve survived Tony Stark himself!” Steve announced. A couple chuckles were heard.

“Tony has usually dealt with the media while we did the behind the scenes work. We’re not going to allow that to happen anymore. We have taken the initiative.” Steve said.

Steve watched in awe as his team rallied courage, ready for anything the people might send their way.

With a quick nod, Steve slipped out of the car, only to real back. There were people everywhere, flashing bright cameras, closing in on him, pounding him for answers.

The others didn’t seem to be doing much better.

Steve made his way through the crowd, only to have a microphone appear in front of his face.

“Mr. Rogers -” “Have you-” “-Zemo.” “-Siberia and-”

Steve ignored all the clamoring reporters, lips pressed down in a tight frown, eyes squinted against the harsh lights.

Eventually, Steve managed to get behind stage.

“God, can’t the media wait, we’d answer their questions during the conference.” Clint whined.

Steve couldn’t help but agree with that notion.

“Mr. Rogers, we need you on stage now!” A harassed man screamed, before stopping in front of him. “Did you get your makeup done?” He asked.

Rogers was taken aback, only women wore makeup. Was this man implying he was weak?

“Doesn’t matter, get on stage.” The man said before running off to who knows where.

Steve sighed and walked out onto the stage, plastic smile in place, obviously not enjoying the attention. Unlike Tony would.

He started talking.

“Welcome everybody, we would like to clear up some of the misinformation circulating around the internet.” Steve says, reading off the card in front of him.

Hands were waved, shouts were heard and cameras flashed.

“The video, released by Helmut Zemo is authentic.” The crowd became even louder if that was possible.

Glancing down at the card, Steve realized that all it had was apologies. That wouldn’t do.

Steve had saved Bucky, Tony had attacked them. If anything, Tony should be giving an apology. Good thing he brought some video evidence of Tony being a rich self-obsessed playboy.

“Please, watch the recording I have managed to get for you.” Steve said, just as the screen behind him flickered to life.

Tony was sitting on the couch, surrounded by the other Avengers. There was popcorn everywhere. They were watching a movie. “Hey guys, did you really see that? That is not science, not even close to science. That would never happen.” Tony ramled. Bruce chuckled lightly. The others didn’t find it that amusing. “Would you just shut up Stark?” Clint sneered, throwing popcorn at the genius.

Steve remembered watching this movie, Back to the Future. Tony just wouldn’t stop making snarky comments. It had annoyed Steve so much he had shut off the TV and walked away.   
(He hadn’t actually known how to turn off the TV, so he just punched right through it, either way, it worked.)

The screen flickered and became staticky. Then, Steve and the others were looking into the eyes of Zemo once more.

“Wow, I’m not even sure I should interfere this time. You all are digging your graves yourself.” Zemo laughed cruelly. “No, no, I have a couple more videos for the world to see.”

Zemo laughed cruelly before clearing his throat. Slowly, his face faded away and was replaced by footage.

Thor was holding Tony up by the throat, nobody was doing anything to help.

Steve threw his shield at Tony, only due to his fast reaction was he saved.

Wanda used her magic and Tony’s eyes glazed over, biting his lip as to not make a sound.

Red magic surrounded a tossing Tony who was just trying to get some rest.

Clint, Steve and Natasha started spitting insults at Tony, not even realizing that he looked exhausted. Tony handed them some upgrades before disappearing inside an elevator.

Tony, injured after a battle, not getting the care the others were receiving.

Steve starting a fight on the quinjet.

Then, statistics started to flash by.

Almost all of them had Ironman saving the most people and killing the most bad guys. Vision and Wanda occasionally getting more.

A couple audio only videos featuring the coms played in the background, having everybody shouting at Ironman, asking him to be in ten places at once.

The screen finally went black.

The crowd did not.

“Mr. Rogers-” “How can-” “-Did you really-” “-Tony Stark-”

“This is not how things are! Tony never listens to my orders on the field. Had he done that, we would have been able to save more people!” Steve announced.

“What about Miss Maximoff? She was toying with his mind!” 

“She’s just a kid-” Steve was cut off by a voice, a voice that was supposed to be half-way across the globe.

“She is twenty-one, not a kid Rogers.” Tony Stark said, on a live video feed on the screen behind Steve.

“All these videos are authentic, I do not know how Zemo got his hands on them, but I would like to thank him. He has opened my eyes. From now on, I am removing myself from the Avengers Initiative. I am not going to fund them anymore, though the Maria Stark Foundation will still help those in need.” Tony said.

Steve opened his mouth to argue.

“I am also going to be releasing some disturbing information I have just stumbled upon soon.” Tony said.

“You can’t do that Tony!” Steve shouted condescending, forgetting that he had an audience.

“I can and I will Mr. Rogers. You once said that I may not be a threat but that I better stop pretending to be a hero. You were wrong, I’m the biggest threat you could ever face, and I’ve never thought I was a hero. I am Ironman, but he isn’t the person you should be worried about, Tony Stark is. You should be very worried.” Tony said, eyes flashing dangerously.

This wasn’t the loving Tony that Steve had come to know. 

This was the Merchant of Death. The one that burned his captors to crisps after Afghanistan.

The one that nobody would want to cross.

The feed cut out to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-Hoo! Finally Tony has stepped out of the shadows!


	8. He Will Burn! (No He Won't...)

Steve walked back to the limo, exhausted, the reporters had so many questions, it was obvious they were just trying to give him a hard time. They never did this with Tony.

Tony.

It was always about Tony. He portrayed himself as the victim, when he knew that he wasn’t. If anybody was a victim it would be Bucky or Wanda.

“Steve, Tony just doomed us.” Natasha muttered, eyes calculating. Steve rolled his eyes, Tony had no power over real Avengers.

“I’m serious Steve, we won’t have Tony funding us anymore, hell, we might not get to stay in the compound!”

Wanda gasped at that, “He can’t do that, the compound is our home! My home! He’s taken everything from me, I won’t let him take anymore!”

Clint huffed in anger, “We won’t let Stark do anything to you Wanda.”

Everybody else nodded in support, Wanda needed a positive environment and Steve was ready to give it.

When the limo pulled up at the compound, Steve was excited to see Bucky waiting for him, his excitement dampened when he saw his friend's somber expression. He had seen the press conference then, good, he could help Steve knock some sense into Tony.

Stepping out of the car, Steve walked up to Bucky, a wide smile planted on his face.

It disappeared quickly.

“Steve, god, this was not the man Sarah raised you to be. Do you have a death wish?” Bucky barked.

Steve sighed, “It isn’t like that Bucky, those clips were taken out of context.”

“Well it doesn’t look like that Steve, you made an enemy out of the most influential man in America! God dammit, he might be the most influential man in the world! I’m not going to be able to get you outta this one punk.” Bucky said, shaking his head sadly and walking away.

Steve ground his teeth in a fury, Stark had just ruined Steve’s friendship with Bucky, that was one step too far.

“Nat, we have to make our own video, if Stark wants to ruin us, we’ll have to take him down first.” Steve announced. Natasha nodded, approving Steve’s plan.

Walking inside, Steve got to work.

Tony rubbed his face tiredly, he’d been doing research on Natasha and Wanda for the last two hours, finding clips of them manipulating and killing.

It was exhausting business and Tony couldn’t wait till he could put the Rogue’s behind him.

“Tones, you have to take a break sometime.” Rhodey said, surprising Tony and causing him to fall off his chair with an undignified squawk.

“Rest is for the weak, and Stark’s are made of Iron.” Tony quipped, repeating the phrase Howard had drilled into him over the course of many miserable years.

Rhodey sighed, scooping up Tony, “That’s not going to work.”

Steve was all dressed up in his Captain America gear, Wanda held the phone in front of him. Natasha had come up with the speech that Steve was about to verbalize.

“Action!” Clint called.

“Those videos that were released to the public are authentic, but they have been taken out of context. Tony has tried to rip the Avengers apart on many occasions, yet Zemo hasn’t shown you any of that. I would also like to point out that when the accords were created, I was not in my right mind. I was filled with grief as I had just lost the love of my life, Peggy Carter. Tony didn’t even try to help me get through this tough time. I was just a man, blinded by grief, so I wasn’t able to see what Tony was trying to do. Yes, in Siberia, I should have tried to reason with Tony. Would it have changed anything? No. Tony Stark is a man with an over-inflated ego. He has never been there for us, yet he thinks it is his right for us to be there for him. If he wanted to throw a temper tantrum and withhold Avenger funding, he can. But I would like the public to know that we will always be there for you. We are the Avengers, and we won’t let anybody destroy us. Especially you Tony.”

Steve lifted his shield patriotically and Wanda cut the feed, releasing it to the public.

Everybody gathered around her to wait for the comments to start rolling in.

\--Does he really expect us to believe this?--  
\--Wow, this is true delusion.--  
\--Did he really dress up for this?--  
\--After what we have seen, this seems like a joke--  
\--He would have been affected by Peggy Carter's death? Yes. But so would Tony, she was his godmother after all!--

“Nat, what’s going on, we told the public the truth.” Steve whispered sullenly.

“The public saw videos, hard evidence of Tony being targeted, this video can’t compare to that. We’re going to have to think of a new approach.” Natasha responded, already scheming . “Turn on the TV Steve, we need to see how the media will react to our video.”

Let’s just say, it was not very favorable.

Tony sighed and straightened his red tie, if the Avengers thought they could use a press conference to shit on Tony? Well then, Tony was sure as hell going to use a press conference to shit on them.

Rhodey came around the corner, carrying Tony’s note cards. (Not as if he’s going to follow them anyway.)

“Are you ready to do this?” Rhodey asked, his voice filled with concern. Tony felt a warmth spread through him, his honeybun was always there for him.

“Of course, Honeybear, I should have done this years ago.” Rhodey nodded in consent, but his worry didn’t dissipate in the slightest.

“I’ll be fine, Sour Patch.” Tony reassured, walking toward the curtain.

Stepping onto the stage, Tony smiled widely, the crowd started clamoring.

It felt freeing not being shackled by the burden of the Avengers, and so he said as much.

“I would like you all to know more about your so-called superheroes. You need to know their history.” Tony said with a sadistic smile. He walked off the stage.

Steve watched as Tony came strutting on the elevated platform in front of the press, looking as smug as ever. It was infuriating beyond measure. He started blabbering about his horrible treatment and refuting the rightful claims Steve had brought to light.

Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes, hard. “I would like you all to know more about your so-called superheroes. You need to know their history.”

Steve rolled his eyes, if anybody had a shady past, it was Stark. With a self-indulgent smirk, Steve prepared himself, ready to watch Stark go down, burning in flames of his own creation.

He didn’t see the way the spies paled, or the way Wanda’s hands started shaking.

Blinded by bliss, Steve felt a calm wash over him. It was time for Anthony Edward Stark to burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! 
> 
> Bon Appétit!


	9. God, Revenge really is sweet

White words appeared on the screen:

Viewer Discretion is Advised.

A younger version of Natasha Romanoff faded into view. She was dressed up in a red ball gown, lips darkened with red lipstick. She creeped up a stairway, silent as a mouse. She then slipped through a door into a room where a man was sleeping. She walked up to him and pulled a knife out of her boot. She slit his throat.

Steve talking to a woman, spewing sexist views from the 40’s.

Wanda walked into a room, with a wicked smile on her face. Red surrounded her hands before shooting out and illuminating a ragged man on the ground. It seeped into his body and he started thrashing. Wanda’s face creased with concentration. The man started clawing at his head, trying to get out whatever memories had been twisted into his worst nightmare. Wanda laughed joyously all the while.

Clint squeezed inside a vent, watching as Natasha slowly poisons a woman with a grim determined face. Not doing anything to stop such barbaric treatment.

Wanda wickedly pushing Vision through fifty layers of concrete.

Clint stalking around a man who was tied up against a post. Cutting him open with a knife over and over and over again.

Natasha injecting Tony without his permission.

Wanda talking with Ultron. Telling him about how Tony had killed her family and how she wanted revenge more than anything else. A glint in her eye that made everybody in the crowd shudder.

Steve punching through multiple objects in the compound, a TV, a couch, and a wall. Each destruction was more violent than the last.

Wanda and Pietro slowly causing a woman to go insane, making her see and hear things.

The barrage of violent videos stopped abruptly, a relief for the reporters who were looking quite ill.

Tony walked back on stage, “I’ll be taking questions now.”

Boy, there were a lot of questions.

Tony pointed to a red-headed woman with green eyes and a thin nose. 

“Praklin, Fruence. The Ambiguous Journal. How did Mrs. Maximoff get onto the team? Surely there is some sort of vetting process?” 

Tony nodded in approval, he had asked those same questions many times. Nobody ever listened though, they would listen now.

“I have raised the same concerns, but they have been shot down each time. The vetting process for somebody to join the Avengers is basically this: If Steve approves, you’re in. He never liked me and you can see where I ended up.” Tony said without any preamble, motioning to his sternum where the Captain’s shield had impaled him.

The reporter nodded and sat down, her pen flying across her note-taking paper with an audible squeak.

Tony smiled and pointed to a man, short but sturdy with sandy blond hair.

“Woodrow, Alex, The Titans of News, I have to admit, I used to be an avid Captain America supporter, I’m not anymore of course. Will any of the Avengers have to face a trial?”

Tony sighed, “I will be pressing charges on Steve Rogers, and I’m sure Wanda Maximoff and Natasha Romonoff will be facing the courts.”

“What about Bucky Barnes, he was an accessory to attempted murder.” Alex questioned.

“I will not press charges for him due to the fact that his mind was still pretty scrambled at the time.” Tony said plainly though he couldn’t help the little blush that peppered his cheeks whenever he thought of James.

Luckily nobody commented.

Tony nodded to a young reporter with black hair up in a ponytail and blue eyes.

“Dranine, Sarah, International Journalism for You. How will you go about cutting your ties with the Avengers? Will Ironman still help save civilians on his own? And would you work together with Rogers if a world-ending event like the Chitauri Invasion occurs again?”

Tony sighed, that really was the question wasn’t it?

“In a nutshell, I’m not going to deal with anything related to them. If they want to live in the compound, they will have to buy the place. If they want my armor, they’re not getting it. Iron Man will still work solo and if it is a world ending event, I can work with them, but only in a professional manner. There will be no love lost.”

The reporter nodded, satisfied.

The press conference went on, more questions were asked, and more answers were given.

Zemo sat idly in his cell, bored out of his mind. Stark had come with a proposition a couple weeks ago that had had him quite intrigued.

If only he could see how their plan was progressing, sometimes being a high-level prisoner with no access to the outside world was down-right infuriating.

Lost in thought, Zemo didn’t notice when something was slipped under his door.

It took a full hour before he saw it.

Bending down, Zemo picked up the envelope. Prying open the seal, his irate demeanor changed in an instant.

Inside was a thank you note and a very advanced hacking device that would probably short-circuit once it had fulfilled its purpose.

Stark’s had always been so innovative.

Steve watched horrified as he saw his fellow teammates murdering people in cold blood. Had he known he would have never teamed up with them.

He had thought Wanda was an innocent kid, but these videos had skewered that perception. Who could make somebody go insane with a smile on their face?

And Natasha, how many had she murdered in the Black Widow program? Steve had always thought that she was a girl who had her childhood ripped away, but how many others had she done the same thing to?

Watching Clint cut into a helpless man pushed Steve over the edge, he could stand to be in these monsters presence. Standing up he stormed out of the room.

These beasts had pulled the wool over his eyes, they had manipulated him. 

For the first time in his life, Steve felt true anger at his comrades. He had been betrayed!

Shaking his head, Steve decided he didn’t like this feeling at all.

Pepper, Happy, Tony, Rhodey, Stephen and Peter were sitting around a table in Stark Tower, eating pasta that Tony had made with a little help from FRIDAY.

On the screen in front of them, footage from the compound was playing.

Steve watched with mounting horror as he saw the dark sides of all his allies. He stormed out of the room in a righteous fury. When the press conference finished, you could hear a pin drop.

He came back in a couple minutes later.

“We were friends, how could you do this?” Steve begged dramatically, tears pooling his boy-scout eyes.

Rhodey snorted, “He thinks this is betrayal! Did he forget Siberia?”

Natasha Widow tactics came into play, “Steve, do you really believe these videos, I mean Stark was the one who found them. They’re probably tampered with.”

Dawning realization spread over Steve's face, he didn’t notice the way Natasha and Clint were discreetly maneuvering away from Wanda.

“Wow, does he really believe them?” Peter asked, his eyes wide in confusion and anger.

“Yep, Rogers believes everybody, you know just as long as they aren’t Tony Stark.” Tony said flippinently. A while ago, he might have been bitter, but now? Now, he was a new man.

Stephen sighed, “Well, his loss.”

Everybody agreed readily. 

The world demanded justice. Consequences were dished out.

Tony sat by watching it with a vindictive smile on his face, happier than he had been in a long time.

God, Revenge really is sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's done!
> 
> Tony is always so fun to write, that adorable, snarky, energetic personality just lights up the day!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Edit: I found a wonderful quote for this story!
> 
> "When stupidity is considered patriotism, it is unsafe to be intelligent." - Isaac Asimov


End file.
